fellowshiptabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Religions
Faith in Erith Since The Unmending in the second year of the Realm, religion has been highly controlled throughout the kingdoms. All remembering and all understanding the vicious and very real danger all faced when faith was free to exert power over its subjects. Nonetheless, after an arduous process of deliberation across the realms of men, a decree was drafted by Sir Outwick Lorcane, head of the Sanguine Order that religions could - after appropriate vetting and clear transparency from all echelons - be practised and proselytised in all areas. With the decree passing through the Sanguine Order and being signed off by Roth Hawksplitter, a triumvirate of religions were lawfully practised. Three were picked for choice, moral standings, past behaviours and the ability to take on and improve the lives of their followers. Religions Three major religions who press against different groups of people across Erith and cross Kingdom borders freely. Large areas (some by decree) are non-religious. They see the Triumvirate as a danger to the balance of the Realm and as an unnecessary force in the world. The Faith of Vatinis Vatinis is a Local Spirit who seems eternally interested in the machinations of mortals. Her symbols of interest include that of Nature, the Planets and Stars. Her symbol is that of a spear coloured with oranges and whites. Vatinis is a relatively forgiving goddess who wants conversion from other religions byt not at the expense of other forces at work. The Faith of Vatinis has many scriptures and books have been written. Scholars convert and discuss the works openly for new translations or readings with a very large following in Moonrise, The Hural Empire and The Scarlet Realm where temples of offerings and ritual can be found. Vatinis has a holy book called The Long Journey. Elido Of war Offering must be the blood of an honourable fighter over a Elido temple offering bowl whilst chanting the following expression "Night follows day, truth follows truth, life follows death” Strictness - 8 quite unforgiving Jealousy - 7 word of Elido must be spread to increase followers Opacity - 9 most is known about this pantheon. Lots is also known about Elido when he was alive Following - 10 a sprawling following which transcends most kingdoms. Elido's holy manuscript can be found widely published under the name Letinis Teriani Goddess of Justice, Joy and Knowledge (Neutral good) Symbol is a fist clutching a quill Negatively associated with Greed Must burn all offerings and respect the peace of death and the work of scholars Pray before eating with the expression "We feed our bodies as we feed our minds. Justice, Joy and Knowledge for all" Her followers have released a new reading of her holy book, Helekian's Journey Usually embraces the faithful and manifests herself to the devout. The Illegal Religions Despite all knowing the danger of faith in Erith, some still practice a number of the old religions, long deligitimised by state and population. More is written about this in Sir Outwick Lorcane's book Religions Before the Unmending. '' '''The Order of Whispers' Follow the god Thraestan, a demi god of decay and rebirth. If ever seen, he takes on his demi human form of human suffering, usually mankind in torture or seconds from death. Sometimes seen in the form of the ’hanging man’, the anthropomorphism of eternal suffering. His symbol is an etching of a noose on a pure black background. Specific cultivated and poisonous plants are what is needed to make an offer to Thraestan. Despite its small following, The Order of Whispers is very well known across the Realm. Thraeatan visits those all over and therefor has followings all over the Eleven Kingdoms. To know another member of the Order of Whispers, a greeting must be uttered of "When the wind blows" and a response of "the kingdoms crumble" More unforgiving than forgiving, just. No proselytizing word must be spread organically. Those who need to join, will join. Nothing is written down, all is word of mouth and visions. Thraestan's following is small and specific. They are dotted all over the realm in small underground cults. The Faith of Mixowas A vastly unknown and underground order which follows the dangerous teachings of Mixowas, the demon king of ‘The World Away’ as it is known (actually called Wythos). They are known to enter the minds of those whom they wish to control through a series of visions which may be perceived as dreams due to their pleasant nature and conneciton to the past. This is, however, a front to lure the victim into completing Mixowas' commands and open the victims mind to its psychic attacks. The Eternal Ones Follow the God of Afterlife, Aki'vah. Worship of Aki'vah the Eternal has been forbidden in all kingdoms of Erith, as it is believed The Eternal Ones caused the blight. It is said that over centuries of collecting souls from Erith & transporting them to The Eternal Plain, Aki'vah's prophets became complacent in maintaining the rifts between realms. Eventually the rifts shattered open, and the souls escaped The Eternal Plain, and returned to their buried, deceased corpses. Most kingdoms, when locating an Eternal One, will execute that individual within hours of proven discovery. “And Aki’vah did grant unto the holder great power and knowledge. Verily did they accept. But mortal minds have mortal limits.”